Stolen Snowflake
by Cre8iveMagikk
Summary: Lars and Michael make a cute couple! No Flames i'm kidding, still i guess it got your attention!
1. NewsReal

**Disclaimer I own none of these characters other than Mark and Jo. They Belong to Meg Cabot.**

**TRANSCRIPT: NewsReal: August 17th **

**Mark Corvitz:**News just in and Americas own royal – The Princess of Genovia, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, has been mugged after slipping out of the house without her bodyguard. The mugger attempted to relieve her of her money and personal belongings, was disturbed by a passer who heard the princess's struggling against him. After calling for help on her rescuers mobile phone she was rushed to St Vincent's Hospital. Jo Kimlet, our reporter is at the scene. Jo is there any news on the princess's condition?

**Jo Kimlet**Yes Mark – I'm here outside St Vincent's where the press and royalists are already gathering. Her father – the current ruler of Genovia Prince Philipe has just issued a statement and according to doctors Princess Amelia is shaken, but as a result of the tussle she has broken an arm, the break isn't serious and in a few weeks will be healed completely. It is unknown if the mugger actually got anything of value before leaving, and the princess is being treated for shock. Dr Alexis Croisen – head of the emergency department at St Vincent's told NewsReal earlier that although she's shaken Amelia will be able to return to her home with her mother tonight.The rescuer – Andrea Fernandez a police officer who was on her way to work at the time, has been thanked publicly by the Genovian Royal Family, and it is believed that she will receive some token gift in appreciation for her actions, possibly a formal honour from the Genovian government. This is Jo Kimlet from outside St Vincent's Hospital reporting for NewsReal.

**MC**We'll report more when the princess leaves St Vincent's. If you have any information please contact the authorities or the Genovian consulate.


	2. On My Own

Wednesday, May 30th, 5pm the Loft.

Ow…

I never realised a broken arm could actually hurt so much. The phone's been ringing off the hook but I haven't answered it. Not even to Michael. My neck's sore too. The freaking mugger got almost everything I had on me. Mom and Dad are in fits – Lars isn't a happy bunny either. All I wanted was a fruit smoothie from the shop on the corner. Mom and Frank were out having a meal and Rocky is away with the cub scouts, calling out Lars when I'd only be gone for five minutes seemed like a waste. How was I meant to know there was a mugger round the corner waiting for his next victim?

Dad told me he'd replace whatever the guy took…which wasn't much – shame I can't make out like he got away with a TV or something I need a new one. All he got was my wallet, my phone and he got my necklace too. My snowflake necklace. The one that Michael gave me on my fifteenth birthday. Crap. How can I speak to him now? How can I tell him that the idiot who broke my arm ripped the necklace off my throat?

I finally persuaded everyone to go out – or go away. I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Took me ages to get them to finally go, now they wont stop ringing to make sure I know Oops door….Write more later.

7:30pm Still in the loft, my bathroom

It's Michael. He came all the way from college just to see me, even though this extra year of study is sooo important. He told me he was ignoring my orders for him to leave off visiting until the weekend because he was so worried about me. He asked what the mugger got away with and I couldn't tell him…I couldn't say anything about the necklace. I start to cry anyway and he just sat there. First he didn't know what to do, then he just kept hugging me and it made me cry even more. Then he just sat there with me in a heap in his arms, telling me I'd be okay. Then he noticed it was gone…"Where's the snowflake?" he asked. I could feel him looking at the mark…I couldn't say anything I just turned bright red and looked down.

"Mia? Did that man… did he?" he couldn't say anything, I knew what he wanted to ask me – had he done anything physical to me – anything serious. I shook my head and rested back onto him. "Did he get your necklace? Is that why you're not wearing it?" I nodded. He touched the red marks around my throat. Ouch….I told him to get a drink or something while I came in here and washed my face I guess I better go back, Michaels put a movie on, I can hear him making popcorn, I hope he's not too upset about the snowflake necklace.

8:30pm, Living room in the loft.

Michael's just gone to the men's room – we've barely even watched the movie – some old Tori Spelling rerun he just kept hugging me and whispering that the necklace wasn't important. He was just relieved that I was ok – except for the arm and that'll be healed soon. He smells so good and I just keep finding myself disappearing into deep daydreams. He's back, but he's promised not to peek while I finish writing this. He seems a little distant – like there's something on his mind, but I think its maybe because he just feels a little guilty. But he was sooo wonderful about the necklace.

Michael: You sure it came off, you definitely didn't leave it in the bathroom?

Me: Yeah – I mean I didn't leave it anywhere, I had it on, I remember it pulling on my neck.

Michael: I can get a replacement if you – no that's stupid.

Me: No it's not,

Michael:It is- if you have another identical snowflake it'll just remind you of that creep and

Me:No it won't really I'd like another one,

Michael:If you're sure.

Me:I am.

I love him, I do I do I do I


	3. Caught

31st May, 10PM My bedroom

I guess I kind of died off on the whole writing thing last night because I fell asleep! In Michaels arms! I woke up in Michaels arms too! Still curled up together on the sofa…

See I fell asleep and Michael couldn't wake me…so he decided he'd stay up until Mom and Frank got home, then he figured Mom would probably put me to bed or something – or at least wake me up enough so Michael could move from under me. But they didn't get home until 3:30am!!!! (WHAT were they doing until that time??? Hello! My Mothers meant to be a responsible adult…so's Frank! They are parents after all…okay so Rocky's away at camp but I'M meant to be the one coming in at three AM!!!)

Anyway Michael tried to wait up…but he'd been up since six am…and he fell asleep too! My mother and step-father finally crawled into the house being quiet so they wouldn't wake _me_ up…saw me _and_ Michael curled up together on the couch and….well Mom says it got pretty heated at first.

Apparently Frank was all for waking us up no matter what it took and kicking Michael out and grounding me (hello I'm 20 who grounds a ROYAL 20 year old???) anyway he was getting ready to slaughter us….Until mom pointed out we hadn't actually been caught doing anything seeing as how we still had our clothes on and all we were doing was hugging, which must have placated Frank because apparently he went off to bed lumbering round like a Neanderthal. So she pulled the quilt off my bed and pulled it over me then found some spare blankets and covered Michael up…well what she could cover up _(seeing as I was lying against him my Mom didn't have to do so much to make sure he was at least warm TEE HEE!)_

At about seven this morning…we actually managed to wake up…or rather Michael woke up…then he woke me up (woken up by a good morning kiss My Boyfriend RULES!!!) anyway the kissing didn't last long because just as we'd stooped because I wanted to know what the hell my boyfriend was doing in my house (I honestly didn't remember, I was so tired last night) and where were my Mom and Frank…Mom came in…followed by a very happy Frank (note sarcasm)

So we sat and listened to a lecture about how wrong it is for us to be Doing It, and how we should wait until we're older (mom- that's rich coming from her!) wiser (Frank – where's his sense of romance?) and Married (is there something wrong with that note…double hypocrisy or what???) So Michael and I actually managed to explain what had happened…then Mom admitted she hadn't been able to wake us up…and everything's back to normal…more or less…

And Michael took me shopping to look for a new snowflake necklace and we found one – even though it's the middle of May, in this teeny tiny jewellery store that I never even noticed before. And we went to central park…and and and…..well its been perfect after the minor hiccup was sorted out hee hee!

Ooooh IM from Michael!!

SKINNRBOX: Hi beautiful

Oooohhhhhh!

FTLOUIE13: hey… thank you for my necklace its perfect

SKINNRBOX: If you say thank you any more I'm going to think you're language deficient…or really single minded!

FTLOUIE13: am not…it's just that I'm soo happy…and it's a beautiful necklace.

SKINNRBOX: Are you doing anything tomorrow? No meetings with your father or anything huh?

FTLOUIE13: Nope, tomorrow is my day alone – everyone's out and I have no meetings.

SKINNRBOX: Every ones out?

FTLOUIE13: Yup Mom and Frank are gonna go get Rocky from cub scouts then take him to his grandparents in long island for the day.

SKINNRBOX: fancy a picnic or something?

FTLOUIE13: sure  what time?

SKINNRBOX: we'll leave early, about 9am – I've got a surprise for you, don't forget to phone Lars now and tell him.

SKINNRBOX SIGNED OFF AT 10:15PM

Wonder what his surprise is…well I better go phone Lars and tell him he's got an early call…then I'll go shower and sleep so I look beautiful tomorrow yipeeeeeeee!!


	4. Poptarts and changes

I do not own these people. End of disclaimer.

June 1st my room 9 am

White Rabbit or whatever it is they say in England…I'm meeting Michael in half an hour he's planned a surprise but I can't find out what it is…I even bribed Lilly, but she isn't telling – she says she knows nothing about it and that if she did and she told Michael would kill her anyway. Lars is in the living room watching some Tom and Jerry cartoons and eating pop tarts; he has the strawberry ones but is refusing to share them. I changed my outfit four times because I did not know what to wear, so in the end mom got sick of me asking her and told me to phone Michael.

Me: But it's meant to be a surprise, if he tells me what to wear I might guess!

Mom: would you like to go bowling in a ball gown?

Me: Of course not!

Mom: Then ask him – all you want to know is whether to dress casual or formal.

So I did…and here's the puzzle…he said in between!

So I have to dress smartly but in a casual way, where are we going? We cannot be bowling because he'd say casual, and it's not riding in central park because he'd have to tell me to bring my helmet and jacket.

In the end I put on some new stuff Sebastiano sent over last week, he started doing everyday wear a few years ago, and his stuff just gets better. I have black flared pants with silver glitter threads running through them so they shimmer, then a black embroidered shirt with red vines. It does look a little showy…but it's so comfortable. I guess Sebastiano will never really get the hang of plain and simple no matter how many hints I drop.

Fat Louie's in a sulk because I can't pet him or I'll get covered in fur, but at least while Rocky was at camp he stopped hiding under my bed. I hope this really isn't too showy, I could change again I guess but I think Lars wants us to leave on time and if I get changed we definitely won't.

I guess I better go and rouse the pop tart munching muscle man away from his cat and mouse tv.


End file.
